Fractured Past
by NintendoFan2015
Summary: Zelda becomes disheartened when she learns she might die from her pregnancy, but Link is determined to find a way to save her. However when a past lover from Zelda's past claims he has a way to save her, Link will have to choose between saving her or saving himself. (FLAMING IS BULYING. I WILL FIND YOU GUYS AND REPORT U EVEN IF UR ON ANON.)
1. Prologue

Title:Fractured Past

Summary: Zelda becomes disheartened when she learns she might die from her pregnancy, but Link is determined to find a way to save her. But when an ex from Zelda's past claims he has a way to save her, Link will have to choose between saving her or saving himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or anything affiliated with Nintendo including the characters of Super Smash Brothers, the Legend of Zelda, and any other franchises owned by Nintendo. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and Snake would be in ssb4 for the 3DS xD

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Zelda felt like her life was beginning, right when she got her death sentence.

Her ears were still ringing with the Gerudo king's prophecy many years ago. She'd only been a child then, hardly paying heed to it when he sighted her, that fateful day he'd killed her father and she'd escaped. To this day, she'd told nobody. "You were cursed the day you were born by the Gerudos, to never procreate or face the ultimate consequence of having your offspring kill you."

_How could this have happened?_ she thought to herself. She blushed slightly. Well, that was actually quite easy to figure out. She and Link had been seeing each other for two years now. They'd loved each other both romantically and physically. But she'd forgotten all about that cursed prophecy until she found out she was with child. At first, she was happy, overjoyed even. She knew Link had always wanted a child, having no family of his own.

She was staring at herself in the mirror now. She looked normal, save for the worry lines that graced her face. She felt normal, save for the gnawing dread inside her stomach, currently eating its way into her heart. How was it possible that the very thing that was growing inside of her may kill her? _It's not a thing_, she told herself. _It's a baby._ But it was hard to think of it as a baby, as something that would eventually be a living thing, something that could kill her.

She found herself wondering what the baby would look like. Would it have Link's eyes? Vaguely, she smiled to herself. Her emotions were all over the place, chaotic and out of control.

The front door to their house opened and then shut quietly, interrupting her thoughts. "Zelda?" How long had she been sitting there? Abruptly, she stood up and walked to Link who circled his arms around her. She found herself lost in his scent, a strange mix of fresh pine and something wooden. _If I could smell this forever, I would be the happiest person alive._

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek. "You seem a lot more intimate than usual."

Zelda contemplated telling him for just one second. If she told him, she thought, he would treat her differently. That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to love him exactly the way he treated her right now. "Nothing's wrong," she said. "I just… missed you."

He brought his face to hers, studying her with a strange expression. His blue eyes were piercing hers, reminding her as they often did, of a clear summer sky day. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She stared him in the eyes, to let him know she wasn't hiding anything, even though she was.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her briefly, before heading toward the bedroom, whistling a tune. Of course he would be happy. She smiled tremblingly after him, though he couldn't see her.

Unconsciously, Zelda's hands drifted to her belly, her throat suddenly constricting. She watched him until the door closed and then clapped a hand to her mouth, muffling the sob that suddenly tore through her.

She wanted to love this baby, she really did. But how could she love something that was threatening to shorten her time with the love of her life?

* * *

hey guys i spent a really long time on this story. i hope this is a good beginning story lol. anyway, please read and review and favorite and follow. its good i promise!


	2. Forbidden Love

Chapter One - Forbidden Love

* * *

The end.

…

Okay, seriously.

This story is done.

It's over.

I told it already.

What do you mean you missed it?

It's the story below this one.

Click the back button.

Do it.

We're done. The end.

But before you go:

Please review. :D


	3. Socialism

Chapter Two - Socialism

so pepole were complaining to me about chapter 1 (stop flamming me by the way ok? this is bullying) so this was chapter 2 guys enjoy ;p

* * *

Zelda was doing a thing. It was an interesting thing involving a taco and a glass of milk. She was dipping the taco into the milk. The day was bright and deadly like a deadly guy. with hair. bright hair.

The taco crumbled. Just like her love life. And then she was hit by a bus.

...

...

CLIFFHANGER. lol review please :D


	4. I Hate Berrys

Chapter three - I hate Berries

Author note: okkk lol haters gonna h8 m8 am i rite? i hope this explains a few things tho uwu if not well screw u its obv u dont appreciate art when u see it

* * *

Four years as a farmer helped lead him to this day. The one millionth berry. The holy grail of farmers across Hyrule. Holding a basket of blueberries in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, Link sighs as he stares at his blueberry bushes. Would Zelda come by today? He's nurtured her for all this time, and now they might finally be able to have more babies.

"Will you be able to produce more today, Zelda? I brought you your favourites." He places roses beside the bush. "Some day I hope to buy a ring for you, but for now this is the best I can do. All we can do now is wait for that one millionth berry. The golden one."

* * *

Author note: Will Zelda-chan be able to do it? Will the birthing process kill her? Find out next time on


End file.
